


If you need it, we can make it.

by eternalsession



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: FLUFF I TELL YOU, Fluff, M/M, also i had to google gazebo, also there are no other characters besides those two, cuz i didnt know there was a word for it, i am not biased i swear, its literally just fluff, this was also really spontaneous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalsession/pseuds/eternalsession
Summary: Ken falls asleep in Daisuke's lap after a picnic. Before he can wake up, it begins to pour, and Daisuke sees it as the perfect time to confess.





	

“Ken.”

Daisuke reached a hand out to the older boy’s peacefully sleeping face. His head was saddled in Daisuke’s lap, and his body was semi-curled into a ball. Despite his call, Ken didn’t wake. It wasn’t as if Daisuke had yelled his name—in fact, it could scare be considered a whisper.

Ken’s cheeks and nose were rosy, and warm to the touch. He’d had never been so close to Ken before, and, caught in his nerves, forgot to breathe. He inhaled sharply, but quietly, as to not stir his sleeping friend. He ran his hand through his hair several times over, getting a feel for how soft and how much volume it had. It was evident he kept good care of his hair. He leaned down a little and took a sniff of his hair, and as he guessed, his shampoo smelled good. He’d have to ask what shampoo he used for later.

He sat straight back up, and took a look around. The clouds now completely enveloped the sun, and outside of the gazebo they’d took refuge in for their short picnic, raindrops sprinkled themselves across the grass. Ken made sure he brought his umbrella, so it was not a concern, but something about sharing a gazebo with someone while waiting for the rain to clear was such a nice idea to him. Well, not that the other was even awake, but it still warmed his heart nonetheless. Daisuke cleared his throat, then spoke softly.

“Ken. I think I finally know what this feeling is.” He paused for a moment, then exhaled and inhaled. “I think I’m in love with you.”

Ken’s face visibly turned from rosy to cherry over the course of the next ten seconds, and his lips curled into a smile. Daisuke noticed this and covered his face to hide his embarrassment, realizing the older wasn’t asleep. Ken opened both of his eyes and sat up straight, with his hand covering his mouth. Both of them were rigid, until the sound of thunder made them both jump due to their nerves. Daisuke swallowed, then spoke again.

“I mean it.”

Ken laughed. “It was obvious. But…,” he started, and looked off at a large peach tree in the distance. “It’s nice to hear you say it out loud.”

Daisuke looked at him, then at the same tree. His face gradually returned to a normal shade, and then he spoke up again, this time, quieter.

“And… how do you feel about me?”

The only sound that could be heard for the next thirty seconds was the pitter patter of rain against the roof of the Gazebo. Ken didn’t move his eyes from the giant peach tree in the distance, and didn’t answer his question.

“You know, Motomiya,” he started, after that long silence. “When I was a real small kid, I wanted to be a peach farmer. Well, that would be going a little far. More like, I wanted to have a really big peach tree in my front yard, so I could have peaches whenever I wanted.”

Daisuke seemed confused, but didn’t question it. “Did you really love peaches that much?”

He shook his head, then turned to face his younger friend. “It was Osamu’s favorite. He really loved Mom’s Hakuto Jelly.”

Daisuke tilted his head. “I’ve never heard of it before.”

“It’s essentially peach flavored Jell-O.” He laughed. “You have to come over some time and have it. It’s really good.”

The gogglehead nodded and smiled. “But why are you telling me this now?”

“I never told my parents that I wanted that tree. And, by the time I was ready to ask for it, well… You know the rest.” The dark-haired boy bit his lip, as if holding back tears. “Eventually, I started to think that I could still have that peach tree. But I thought that if I wanted it so badly, it might bring upon the same fate to you that it did to him.”

“That’s stupid.” Blurted out the short-haired one. “It’s not like you directly caused his death, or even indirectly caused it. And, even if you did, I’m sure whoever you wanted to grow that tree with would rather die happily with you than be rejected out of superstition.”

Ken laughed and agreed. “I thought so too. But sometimes you just need someone else to say it to you, in a different way. Daisuke, I was broken down, but you and Kari, and TK, and Iori, and Miyako, all of you built me back up. I still sometimes get thoughts like that, and I still feel bad, but regardless of that, you chose to stick with me. I’m grateful for that. You’re too good to me.”

For the next, what seemed like an eternity, they sat there in silence. Daisuke’s heart sank, understanding that the next words to follow were likely, “But I don’t feel the same,” and he wasn’t prepared for that on this day. Abruptly, as if to cast him out of his trance, Ken stood up and opened his umbrella, then took a step outside the Gazebo. Ken turned around, with a curious look on his face.

“Come on, Daisuke.” He said, and held out his hand, indicating for him to grab it.

Daisuke blinked a couple of times, and processed what just happened.

“We’re on a first-name basis now? I thought he only referred to me as Motomiya? And now we’re sharing an umbrella? And he wants to hold my hand? Isn’t this where he rejects me and leaves me heartbroken in the middle of a garden in a gazebo in the rain so someone can come ask me if I’m okay and I disguise my tears as the rain so no one can tell that I was actually crying or is this the wrong trope???”

His heart was beating so fast that it had to have broken several traffic laws. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off again.

“Oh. I guess I forgot to say it aloud myself. I feel the same about you, Daisuke.” He finally replied, and reached into the Gazebo to grab the hand of the beet-red, dazed, and confused Daisuke. Daisuke didn’t say a word, but curled his fingers around Ken’s hand, and leaned on him a little as they walked. Ken was about six inches taller than him, so his head came up to about his ear, and as a result, his head fit almost perfectly on his shoulder.

“Ken.” Daisuke said, suddenly, almost aggressively, and stopping without letting go of the other’s hand. “Say it properly.”

Ken’s face flushed, and he looked away to avoid looking at his face.

“You have to look at me in the eye when you say it!”

Ken winced, then reluctantly turned to face him. “Daisuke, I l--“ he started, then cut himself off. Rain danced on top of their shared umbrella, and finally, he mustered the courage to say it.

“I love you, Daisuke.”

“I love you too, Ken.” He echoed, with no hesitation, then assumed his place right next to him.

Stealing a glance downward, he noticed Daisuke’s head facing downward, and a tiny grin form on his face.

“S-so I guess that means we’re dating now, right?” Daisuke spoke up for his own presence of mind.

“Yeah. Mark the day. We’ll put it in our Twitter bios or something.” Ken chuckled. Daisuke did the same, and then shot a really big, toothy grin up at his taller friend.

“Thanks, Ken. I’m really glad that you came with me today.”

Ken smiled back at him, mimicking his smile. “I’m glad I came here with you too.”

“Oh, by the way, about that jelly, would you mind if I came over like right now?”

“There’s no way she would have had it prepared, by now, don’t be silly.”

“Can’t I come over anyway!? Come on, Ken, you know I…”

**Author's Note:**

> so i listened to this cool cover of redbone (found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rtOLX1M8uh8 ) and wrote something because i thought it was so good  
> im sure literally no one is following me at this point but if you are im sorry i dont ever write anything. the daiken train is here though, hands down my favorite ship of all time. drop a kudos if you enjoyed, and if not, let me know how i can do better. i hope you all have a great day! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
